Lois and Clark versus the World
by ericaclois
Summary: What if the Clois date actually happened in Echo ? Read to find out ;) . Rate M just in case . One shot .


_**Hey everyone ! So here's a one shot I wrote a long time ago .. Well two years ago lol . I was rewatching 'Echo ' and I told myself : ' And what if the date really happened ' ? So I wrote anything I had in mind and I hope you'll like it . I choose to rate M just in case even it's not really really descriptive :) well you'll see .. *winks***_

* * *

Clark and Lois were at the hospital under the hall after interviewed all the witnesses from the morning hostage of which the Blur has saved the day again .

-I've hit enough dead ends for today - Lois said - really no reason for us to keep hanging out there , huh ?

Clark nodded

- you're absolutely right !

Lois looked at him deeply in his eyes , hoping for something , because he was looking at her so intensely but he got no reaction , he just said

- why we don't just call a night ?

Lois a little bit disappointed , nodded

- That's good ! I have plans

She turned back and Clark smiled at her and heard her thoughts again just like it was happening since this morning , which was disturbing him a little bit because he heard things Lois wouldn't dare to tell him . At least now , he knew that the young lady had a crush on him and in every ways .. and it wasn't to displease him .

_" Little lifetime and some Chunky Monkey or Rocky road or both "_ Lois thought at the moment just after she turned her back to Clark and was walking in the hall .

Clark was a bit confused about what he just heard and told himself he couldn't let her being so depress on a weekend night . Moreover , he couldn't allow a sexy body like hers taking 10 pounds even if He was sure he would always find her beautiful in every case . He moved toward her and called her

- Lois !

She turned back , trying to hide her disappointment . Clark was looking for his words , stammering like a kid .

- I was hoping we could grab something to eat tonight once we finished up . You know , you said yourself , I hadn't eaten all day .

Lois felt her entire body contracted and all those butterflies in her stomach , she hold a smile like a teenage girl going to her first date and thought

_" Is Clark Kent asking me out on a date ? Like a " date " date ? " _

Clark immediately freaked out and caught up his words

- I'm not saying we should go on a date

She made another disappointed face

_- oh ! _

He scowled , well , he always had some troubles to ask out to a woman and obviously it wasn't changing at the moment , he quickly thought about something else , hoping her saying " yes " .

- just something like a date !

She shook her head , smiling

- As sweet as that notion is , Smallville , this is Metropolis on a Saturday Night . We ain't getting in anywhere without a reservation . ..

But she thought completely anything else and Clark didn't miss that

_" except maybe the truck rally downtown but there's no way he'd .. "_

He smiled much more and cut her off in her thoughts

- We could probably get tickets to the monster-truck rally . It doesn't start for a few more hours .

Her eyes glowed and she told herself

_- " Shut up "_ . I'll meet you there . Standard protocol . Two cars at the beginning of the night , no drama at the end of it .

Clark raised his eyebrow , wondering what kind of things she had on her mind . She turned back , chuckled , a firework blowed in her . She couldn't wait for this evening , she had the perfect idea to seduce him . Lane's word ! Tonight , Smallville will be hers .

Clark chuckled too , happy he convinced her . Now , he just had the time to do some researches before he meet her . If he was missing this date , Lois could break him in two parts and even his kryptonian skin will be useless against " Mad dog Lane " and he had no attention to miss this moment with her .

Few hours later , at the Talon :

Lois was standing in front of a table , a mirror just right behind her ! She curled her hair for the occasion . She was cutting an old jean to make it a simple little short . Tonight , she was playing the _" Big game "_ , Clark Kent would see what kind of girl Lois Lane was ! And what Lois Lane wants , Lois Lane always gets it and she would honored those words .

She was also wearing a Clark's flannel shirt , she has cut the sleeves to have her shoulders naked and she was hoping he will like her that way .

Chloe came into the apartment and was about to have an heart attack , seeing Lois'dress but she choose to gently laughed at her .

- Whoa Lois ! Why so fancy ?

- Monster Trucks

Chloe walked into the apartment , sat down her stuff and kept teasing her cousin .

- Monster trucks huh ?

- Hmm hmm !

- Lois I've seen you do Monster trucks before , this is definitely more than that .

Lois smiled

- I would say that this is strictly rhinestones-on-mud-flaps territory . Who's the Prince Charming ?

Lois put down the scissors and turned back to face her cousin .

- I never thought I'd say this out loud , but … Clark Kent

Chloe really sounds surprised , even she knew since barely one year that her best friend was totally in love with her cousin .

- I know right ! This is a weirdest thing of the five things to do in Kansas … Clark picked the one thing I've wanted to do for weeks . We've been on the same wavelength like all day today .

Chloe didn't know what to think about all that and just added , looking at her cousin being completely over the moon about the evening .

- I'll bet ! Sort of like he's been reading your mind ? Like he's hearing things that you've never actually said out loud ?

Lois put her short and with a huge smile on her face , answered

- exactly !

- huh ! That is the weirdest thing - Chloe sighed

Lois started to dream about a future with Clark , Chloe had never seen her cousin acting like a teenager at her first date , she was definitely not doing that for anyone .

- me and Clark ? I don't know ! I mean , we certainly kick all kinds of ass at work ..

She turned back to tied her shirt showing her belly

- but lately , it feels like we're more than just partners , you know ? I think I've gotten so used to carrying the load all by myself . What if I don't have to anymore , you know ? Clark and Lois VS the World .

She turned back again and sighed . A dreamy smile

- oh wow ! Kind of lost myself in there somewhere , huh ?

Chloe smiled back at her .. A forced smile by the way . Lois checked herself a very last time , to make sure she was ready to seduce and hugged her cousin

- Don't wait up .

She left with an happy face and her heart was completely racing out of her mind . Chloe stood in the apartment for a while , feeling her heart being really loud , thinking that Lois always had everything she never got .

She took her bag and other stuff and raised her shoulders . She wasn't going to be on the darkness avenue tonight , so she left for the WatchTower .

Kent's farm

Clark was ready , really nervous though . He was hoping not to hear all those dirty things Lois had in mind or he wouldn't definitely focus .. Maybe , as a full Monster Trucks fan , Lois will forget his presence a short time .

He looked at his reflection . He wanted to make her happy , If he had invite her , it wasn't just a pure coincidence , he knew Lois Lane was like a bomb to him .

Lois sent a text and told him to dress like when they were teenagers and like she always knew him , in one word : a farmer boy .

But tonight , he wasn't the poor farmer boy he was in high school ! Well , he maybe choose the older jean on his closet with big holes and really tight but he put a flannel shirt slightly open to see his abs and perfect chest .

With all this , Lois will be quickly his since he knew more about her and knew he wasn't ugly from her point of view .

He received another text from her , telling him she had just left the Talon and if he hadn't left yet , she will wait for him just at the entrance , anyway , he couldn't miss her .

To not being suspicious among Lois , he didn't have any choice and had to drive even he would give anything to superspeed but it was a given for an evening with Lois Lane .

45 minutes later , he parked in front of the building where all the trucks were running . Actually this building was a football's stadium and he could already hear the supporters'screams in there .

When he parked , he recognized Lois'car not so far from his own car . He grinned and got out of the car and tried to repair Lois but he couldn't see her .. Was she so different tonight ?

He decided to walk into the light because standing in the parking , he could barely see something or someone even with his x rays .

He felt relieve when he noticed he wasn't the only one dressed like a nerd .

He sighed , trying again to repair Lois but still couldn't see her . Suddenly , he freaked out , and what if she had stand up him like he did to her one year ago ? He was about to send her a text when he heard her voice behind him .

- hey Clark !

He turned to face her and his jaw almost dropped . His mouth has never been so open than right now .

She was leaning against a wall , sexier than ever . She had never wear one of his shirt so right that at this moment . He starred at her , his eyes were everywhere but not on her face , he couldn't help himself .

He starred at her belly barely remember the very last time he got a glimpse , his look gone down into the short .. very short and her crotch was very tight , her legs were perfectly highlighted and she had a pair of boots in her feet , a real cow girl .

He dared to raise his head and noticed that she was playing with her hair , whose were curly . She was just like an innocent little girl .

When Lois noticed his reaction , a huge smile crossed her face even she wasn't indifferent at her friend's look and she was bitting her lips so hard . Wondering how she could avoid this all this time besides , she thought about it a little bit louder .

_" damn it Lois .. It's been six years than you know the guy and you lived with him ! how could you resist ? This guy is a rape caller " . _

Clark was very embarrassed by Lois'thought and he completely blushed . He didn't except that at all . When she moved forward , he was breathless , thinking she was going to take him hard and fast on the parking but this time , his eyes were bigger than his stomach .

She held his arm and smiled at him

- so are you ready ? Can we go ?

He nodded , trying to catch a normal breathe . When they entered the building no one missed them especially Lois . Clark didn't like the way all those men were looking at her and were holding a beer in their hands and were really tempted to touch Lois'butt .

Clark wanted to mark his territory . Lois was his for one night , he pushed the arm she was holding to and put one hand under her back and almost in her ass , holding her hardly against him .

Lois bit her lips seeing his body so close to hers . She got a devious smile and put her arm under his back too except she wasn't disturbed by putting her hand on his ass and so she did .

Clark felt a long shiver shaking his entire body .

_" tonight Kent ! It's between you and me until we get naked "_ she thought .

Clark was apple red .. He would bet on it .. This night would be really long but despite of himself , he was feeling excited about it .

They came into the stadium , full of people . Clark didn't know so much people love those kind of sports . He was a bit confused to be there among people who couldn't stop screaming to support their team or best driver .

Lois seeing how much Clark wasn't feeling very comfortable, took his hand in hers and they moved forward , far way from all those hysterical supporters and found a good place even they would not sitting , it was just impossible for something like that .

Lois hang herself into the gate from the bleacher and climbed into a low wall to have a better view . Clark looked at her foot which wasn't so stable and didn't know how to react . If he needed to put his big hands on her hips to hold her or just put his head on her neck to have his body close to hers and watched the trucks .

Lois turned to look at him , wondering why he was standing so far behind her .

- Clark I know that you are tall but in a few minutes , people are gonna be excited like hell and you're not gonna see anything , just come here , next to me ! You'd have a better view , I guess you're a little bit lost there ..

She scowled , thinking ,than after all , she should said " yes " for the restaurant . Clark smiled and moved closer to her , watching any movements of her feet .

- I already heard about it Lois ! Don't worry , I know what is it and how it works .

She smiled back at him and turned her head to follow the rally where giants cars more than like some kind of tractors , were challenging each other one .

Lois was so excited , even though she was more excited about the second part of the night .

For now , everything was going well , as she hoped . Clark already drooled in front of her , she wouldn't hesitate to play with her feminine charm to attract him until she'd stuck him into a wall … She was thinking about all that really loud and Clark heard her and didn't know where to look excepted just right between the " Twins Lane " .

He just wanted to X ray her at this moment ..

She leaned on the gate , pointing her back to Clark so he could see her ass . The Kryptonian was completely disoriented by her seduction .

In the meantime , she was in all moods , screaming all the drivers names who were first and probably couldn't hear any word among this giant mess . That was funny .

Clark really didn't care about the rally , he just couldn't take his eyes off Lois . He was glad to see her so happy and glad to see that she was having fun , more than him anyway , because she was some way more interesting to look than the trucks .

After a while , Lois noticed Clark seemed really bored and she was wondering what she could do to help , except the dirty things she had on mind .

Clark's voice , cut her thoughts off .

- hey ! Look at your favorite driver , he's driving faster than lately .

She arched her eyebrow , to be honest , she was also barely watching the rally and was surprised that Clark was more focused than her .

She quickly turned her head and started to scream again , crashing everyone ears except Clark who was really amused by the situation .

And suddenly a human giraffe cut her view . She was really upset because she heard the sportscaster got excited everytime her favorite driver made the audience in standing ovation . She wanted to follow the last minute of this rally , because he wasn't so far from the finishing line .

Lois shouted

- hey ! Hagrid ! Would you mind to put your big ass just behind like every people on your sort ? Some have just 5,67 Ft

A 40 years little woman who was just next to her and had to deal with the fact she had a giant in front of her , muttered .

- at least you have more than 5,57 .

Lois looked at her like she didn't hear , kept shouting after the man in front of her and Clark was trying to convince her to give up . It was never good to have arguments with ' giants ' . This man was a way taller than Clark so it will be better to let him alone , not that he couldn't do anything if Lois was getting in troubles with him .

- Lois ! he is not gonna hear you ! There is too much sound and it's n time for troubles .

- you're funny ! You're not so small as him so you're not disturbed ! I came here to appreciate the rally and not being spoiled by ' that ' .

Clark grinned and knew she wouldn't give up anyway and she would eat the ground from a minute to another , he placed himself behind her and put his hands on her hips and lifted her up to put her on the gate , carefully checking he was holding her tight . He laid his head on her neck , watching the rally . Meanwhile , Lois felt like she was about to lose the control of her body .

" Oh god .. I need some air .. Oh Smallville .. I like it .. I like when your hands touching me so closely " .

A pervert smile crossed Clark's face , he started to like this occasional ability , what a pleasure .

Lois was orgasmic just by the touch of his hands or the look of his body .

She had a better view on the rally and felt really good on Clark's arms. She wouldn't give her place to anyone and she just appreciated Clark's breath on her neck .

The woman who was complaining few minutes ago , looked at them , jealousy all over her body , she muttered and sighed

_" freaking lucky girl "_ she thought , looking at Lois and will switch her place for anything . She'd like a man stronger as Clark has took her on the gate .

Clark heard her thoughts and had an inside laugh. Obviously , Lois Lane was the luckiest to get the chance to spend a night with him that he wouldn't spend with anyone else in the World .

Lois focused on the rally but now that her body was close to Clark's , she didn't see what the big deal was not enjoying this a bit .

She slipped her hands with his and entwined their fingers .

He raised his head from her neck to look at the contact between their fingers but she didn't move. He starred at her cheeks , her lips and her crotch ! He knew he went too far when Clark Jr started to over think at his place . He shook his head and snapped out of it , but he barely caught his breath that Lois'head bashed into his chest and he could smell the scent of sweet vanilla in her hair . He just lost all his senses . This woman was worse than kryptonite , she was his drug .

They stand for few minutes in that position , holding into the arms of each other like sort of teenager in love . During that time, Clark got the impression that his libido was about to explode because of Lois who couldn't stop moving her hips against him and worse , he knew she was doing it in purpose , he heard everything she thought .

He just had to fight with himself to not jump on the girl , but let's face it , she was good to tempt him .

Once the rally has been over and Lois was proud making Clark sweat all along , they've decided a place where they could eat .

- dress up like this , I think we could forget all great restaurants - Lois said .

- right ! Is there any restaurants into this stadium ?

Lois shrugged and held his arm

- maybe but I'm not talking about the line we'll be in ! All the drivers must probably eat there and this load mad people who need to eat to feel better . I know I'm like a part of them but hey , I'm a girl who deserves so much better , am I not ? Even those clothes can make think otherwise but I will not do this for anyone .

She smirked , this time he didn't need a translator to understand . They exited the building and looked into each other eyes .

Clark noticed a fast food restaurant and took her hand to bring her there .

- we should order here ! And then we could sit at a Coffee Stop's table as it's closed today !

Lois looked at the fast food and nodded , anyway they didn't have so much choice . They quickly ordered the chips and burgers menu and they sat at the Coffee stop , and during their meal , they never had innocents things in mind .

Clark almost suffocated everytime Lois thought about something but the better was this one

_" I wonder what we're gonna do then .. I don't want this night ends here . He's very hot now , he's ready .. Well , it seems so . He can't resist to me , not for so long but I don't understand why he didn't put me into a wall yet and kissing me hard and we can discuss the plans next . Oh my god , just thinking about it make me really w.. " _

He shook his head , trying to think about something else , Lois was starring at his chest and couldn't stop swallow sensually . Out of breath , he quickly looked at her crotch , trying to see if she was really like she thought but he got frustrated , her short was black . He was tempted to x ray her again . He was ashamed because this morning , he already had x ray her to check if she really had a red thong , even if she usually told him the color of her underwear .

They finished to eat and the sexual tension which was present since the beginning of the night was so much bigger . Clark felt his heart running a marathon , he had no way to stop it .

Lois felt exactly the same thing , her body full with sweat , she just wanted to jump on him but her subconscious was creating a shy side that she didn't know it exists , probably because it was Clark and it was weird to think she wanted to have wild sex with him and he was thinking exactly the same thing .

_" damn it Clark ! What are you waiting for to kiss me " ? _

Enough , it was enough ! Clark's body was on fire , they weren't dress like this to play poker , they wanted to seduce each other , and it was working , they couldn't let this occasion escaped from them , there was a strong connexion between them and they could feel it , their heart was beating at the same rhythm .

Clark abruptly stood up and Lois jumped with surprise . He stucked her into his chest , she wasn't disturbed at all by the view . She raised her eyes to face him and could see desire and sweetness , she's being touched .

He put one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip.

- I'm really happy you accepted to spend a night with me even if I'm not really entertaining but you seemed to have fun so thank you .

She didn't have time to answer than Clark's lips met hers and immediately searching for her tongue . Lois couldn't lie , she was very happy to feel Clark's tongue in hers and gently bit his lips to ask for more .

She put her hands on his chest and stroke him all along his body and a little bit near from his belt . She played with the zip , Clark's felt his blood running through his veins and along Clark's Jr too .

_" hmm ! Clark ! I like your lips , I like the way your tongue is searching for mine .. Oh god , if only I could have more , I dreamt about that for so long " . _

She was obviously talking about these sex dreams , in those she was seeing herself making love so hard with Clark and in every position , doing things she would never imagine until now . She thought that it was maybe the fact she has desired Clark so much , love him deeply and couldn't have him , that her imagination , created something reality could not bring to her .

Clark was still hearing her thoughts and gave more passion into the kiss , sliding his hands on the buttons and starting to unbutton them and played with her belt .

She moaned and Clark senses were lost somewhere in the universe .

She wanted to rip off his shirt until they heard some whispers and they were force to release each other , seeing an old couple who was watching them with a disgusting face

- doing that on a restaurant ! Young people from today don't have any respect anymore .

Clark and Lois looked at them sarcastically and put their clothes well , watching each other , blushing .

_- I think our evening is gonna end here - _Lois sighed , upset_ " when I think I wanted so much more .. We need to wait again .. I hate old people " . _

There was no way Clark wouldn't finish the night with her so he thought about a solution

- it is so late .. I'm not really feeling in the mood to do all this road again until the farm , which is way far away than the Talon .

Lois raised her eyebrow and looked at him , hiding her inside joy .

_" is that me or is that a way to ask me to sleep at my place ? hmm , the Talon could be so sexy …. DAMN IT Chloe ! " _

When he heard his best friend's name , he seemed to lost his excitation . He completely forgot the cousins live together but Lois seemed to have something in mind and smiled to him .

- I think you can spend the night at the Talon . I'll bring you there tomorrow to pick up your car

He nodded , also hiding his joy . She pointed a finger to make him climbed into the car . No need for a translator when sexual language was starting to speak for themselves .

Before she starts the car , she sent a text to her cousin

" are you home right now ? "

The reply took few minutes to return

" no .. I'm out ! Don't worry about your hour , you can come home anytime , I will not be mad at you LOL , I don't know either at what time I'll be home so have fun " .

Happy , Lois quickly replied meanwhile Clark was dying with impatience .

" thanks :) ! I'll tell you tomorrow ! Have a great evening . "

She turned off her phone and this time , there was no way they would be disturbed by any electronic fantasy . She looked at Clark and smiled to him , started the car and said

- Chloe is not at home and she's not gonna be there anytime soon .

She smirked , Clark exploded with full joy . They'll be alone , it was perfect . At least Lois hoped Chloe wouldn't return too soon , just not like in the next 15 minutes . He turned off his phone too , the World didn't need the Blur tonight but only Lois and Clark , Bart could replace him .

At the Talon

Lois turned on the light and checked that Chloe wasn't joking and was absent and not hiding under the couch but there was no trace of a suspect blonde in the apartment . She faced Clark who was taking too much time to move .

Lois dropped her stuff and told herself she had to help him making some steps . She closed the door with her foot and thought

_" be ready Kent ! Tonight you'll end up with me under the sheets" _

Hearing her thought , Clark turned back instinctively and seen her running to jump on him and kissed him hard , wrapping her legs around his waist .

Clark held her tight and stepped backward and felt the couch armrest . He sat on it and Lois found herself on his laps and continued to kiss him , sliding her hand through his hair .

Clark was almost overexcited , he put his hands on Lois'waist and looked for her bra under the shirt , what a pleasure when he felt she wasn't wearing one and he could stare at her beautiful breast faster than he planned .

Lois was chilling under Clark's touch in her body . She stepped back for a while just to look at him deeply in his eyes and laid her head in his neck to put some hickeys on it . He couldn't help himself but moaned as Lois'hands were moving to reach his pant and unbuckled his belt which dropped on the floor with a loud " cloak " . Clark held her closer to him and didn't waist any time to unbutton her shirt and finally could see her boobs , the nipples were so hard , she was already excited .

He swung her back and slid his hands on her hips and gently wrapped his tongue around her nipples . Lois closed her eyes and moaned louder , put a hand through his hair , she was about to rip it . She put the other hand , ripped off his shirt , until she felt his warm chest against her breast .

She moved her head backward to let him taste her nipples . Her eyes still closed , she enjoyed ! She unzipped his pant and could feel Clark's desire grown up .

Clark put his head under her neck after some good minutes , tasting her skin .

He made her hickeys , she moved closer on him , moaned again and felt his hand slowly entering in her short once he unbuckled the belt , he unzipped and let it down all along her legs .

He needed to get up to took off completely the short , holding her in his arms and pushed her against the front door and looked at her with a spark in his eye he only had when he was on red k .

She bit her lips when her eyes crossed his . While he was taking off her short , she was doing the same , wrapping her legs tighter around Clark and kicked the pant far away from them .

They found themselves , half-naked after only few minutes and they continued to kiss each other with hotness and passion . Lois could felt Clark's cock being harder and harder and was about to explode if it wasn't please .

Lois felt butterflies in her stomach , she really wanted him . She felt her crotch becoming wet , she needed him inside . She moaned so louder that Clark knew she was ready for him .

He took her to lie her on the couch and kissed her belly , her boobs , her lips , her cheeks and her lower abdomen that made her sighed much more .

He stepped backward and looked at her with love . He slowly took off the thong and once it was on the floor , the view of Lois's entrance , ready for him , gave him trust of himself he never had with anyone .

He kicked his boxer , seeing she couldn't wait . He laid on her and looked at her hungrily before stealing her a sweet kiss which one she respond with hardness , let her fingers rubbing his hair with sensuality . He enjoyed to give her hickeys wanted to linger the pleasure of the preliminaries even he could feel that she was about to give up , she needed him , now . She didn't dare to tell him but thought it loud .

_" Oh Smallville … Clark … Stop it … Take me … Make love to me Clark .. Just do it ! "_

Like an SOS , Clark helped her with her distress , blowing in her lips .

- tonight , two become one !

She smiled and put her hand in his mouth and before he could penetrate her she palpated the coffee table to reach the condom box but Clark was so excited that he pushed his mouth on hers while she was removing the paper , she screamed with pleasure when she felt Clark's cock inside her and a shiver shook her entire body .

She moaned again and let down the condom box , taking Clark's mouth in hers to kiss him hardly .

He pushed his cock deeply and harder in her pussy as she continued to scream like it was her last day on earth . She slid her hand from his shoulder to his ass .

They moved together up and down , and nothing seemed to stop them . There body was on fire , nothing could break what they were building this night . They could stay inside each other forever .

This intense long making love night kept going for two more hours . Two hours when they looked for the sensitive part of each other , when Clark felt Lois'body shivering into his arms and her legs wrapping his waist tightly , he knew that she was near .

She screamed Clark's name with love and passion and they came together .

Clark was tired and it was the first time he felt that way , he was sweat and nothing ever happened like that but this hot night with Lois , everything was perfect and never violent .

He heard her heartbeat , she was sweat as him , she was breathless . She laid her head on his chest , drawing circles on his abs while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder .

He looked at her , pushing her hair from her forehead and fondled it .

- are you okay ? he asked

Sparks in her eyes , she looked at him and smiled

- It was perfect Clark … Perfect !

Her eyes begun to close and she felt sleepy , a grin on her face , thinking about something which Clark could heard a very last time before midnight .

_" I love you Clark " _

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead and muttered in her ear

- I love you !

She was really surprised he told her the exact same thing she was thinking . She slowly opened her eyes and noticed the smile on his face . She kissed his lips and blowed

- I love you too !

And they fell asleep . Happy about their first night together , happy to be in love , without any troubles , any drugs or kryptonite .

Chloe fell asleep at WatchTower , by pure coincidence . She was supposed to came back to the Talon during the night but she couldn't stop observe her satellites and was happy to see there was a lot of moves that she could not release her screen until she got tired .

As she wanted her coffee and her sweets , she decided to get back at home to take a shower and starting the day with the Talon's delicious coffees .

She reached the stairs to come into the apartment , completely unaware that her cousin just spent a hot night with her best friend and both of them were still sleeping on the couch , stark naked .

The door was open so she didn't ask herself any questions , thinking that Lois could be distracted and her night went very well .

She came in and noticed that all the shutters were closed . Well , Lois usually did the sleep late and it was barely 9 but something told her to stay at the front door , despite of her . Even if the shutters were closed , the sun rays were crossing the room . She saw two body in a romantic embrace , she slowly moved and screamed inside and goes out faster as she came , closing the door and leaned on it like she just saw some kind of Evil .

Her eyes became bigger , she hadn't dream .. Her cousin and her best friend were on the living room , on the couch , naked . She swallowed hardly ! What the hell was that ? She didn't plan that . Clark didn't waist any time .

She couldn't lean against the door forever , especially because it was also her apartment . She tried to come gently , leaned on the door handle . She took a glimpse through the lock to be sure to enter safety .

Clark heard the door's opened and jumped out the couch and tried to push Lois away from his arms who was curled up him instead of getting away .

- Lois ! Lois ! Wake up ! Chloe is coming !

Lois felt like some whiplash in her head and got the hell out the couch and showed her parts to Clark , but Chloe wished she had see something else than her cousin's butt even if it was really perfect .

- damn it ! I completely forgot ! Fortunately she didn't come home last night .

- you said it ! But she's gonna be surprise that I'm here and naked .

- yeah .. Go into my room

He faced her with a little disappointment in his eyes while she gave him his clothes

- Lois .. tell me you're not trying to send me in the closet ?

- I'm trying to send you in the closet ! You don't really have the choice unless you can fly to use the windows ! I could tell you to hide on the balcony but hello , you're naked so I don't think this is the best idea . I'll keep Chloe there , you'll run by the balcony once you're dress .

- okay !

She smiled and got back in the living room to take her clothes but Clark held her arm and gave her a sweet long kiss . She almost fainted and pushed him in the closet , giving him the epic shoulder punch .

She quickly put the shirt and the thong on her and sat on the couch , taking a bowl of cereals and turned on the TV .

Chloe was relieved to see her cousin being dress even it was useless to hide Clark , because she had already see him but she needed to play the game . She came into the apartment like nothing happened .

- hey ! You're up ! I thought the door was locked ! I forced a little bit on it before I realized it was opened .

Lois smiled at her , blushing

- sorry ! Last night .. I've been .. distracted !

_" tell me about it "_ - It's okay ! And what about you're date with Clark ?

The petite blonde arched an eyebrow to make her talk like she promised but Lois just simply made an innocent smile , eating her cereals .

- It was cool !

- only cool ? You seemed much more excited last night .

- yeah and it ended as I hoped , that's all .

She put her nose under her bowl , feeling her cheeks became red . Chloe stepped forward to sit next to her then she walked on something . She looked down and picked up the condom which hasn't been use .She put it under Lois'eyes who almost break her bowl , turning red as an apple .

- don't you mind to tell what is it ?

Lois raised an eyebrow

- come on Chlo .. Don't play ' Blondie Girl ' .

Chloe rolled her eyes

- well I know what is it but what it is doing here ? And it wasn't even use …

Suddenly , Chloe froze , realized what she just said and freaked out

- OMG ! Obviously you spent a great night with Clark ! You slept with him and both of you didn't even use any protection ? But damn , where was your head ?

Lois bit her lips and rubbed her fingers through her hair .

- you don't wanna know !

Chloe made a disgusting face and dropped the condom even if it wasn't use and looked at the couch with suspicion , now she knew Lois had sex on it with Clark all night long and didn't even use protection and just by a simple look she could see that the sheets were a little bit wet . She simply decided to sit on the armrest .

Lois looked at the couch and try to make her cousin laugh .

- don't worry ! I'll clean

Chloe gave her a neutral look

- oh yeah , of course ! I feel better now !

Lois scoffed and looked down , continued to eat her cereals , looking at the room where she hoped Clark was already dress .

Chloe sighed and shouted so loud than she freaked out her cousin who dropped the bowl and got a lot of cereals on her .

- Clark ! I know that you're here !So get the hell out of my closet or I kill you !

Clark got out quickly ! Chloe was a little bit scary when she started to yell . He hit his kneel and a loud sound indicated that the door just broke . Lois'eyes opened wide .

- what was that sound ? Clark did you hurt yourself ?

He came into the living room , badly dress .. his shirt was in reverse and his pant badly buttoned . He shook his head , turning around the couch to face the cousins .

- no ! It was nothing !

He looked at Chloe who understand than she'll need to change the door of the closet . Her murder's look made him understand that he better let her breathe for a week .

She stood up and looked at them each after one , with their innocent looks . She shook her head and burst into laughs , kissing both of them on the cheek and applauded them .

- well ! I'm really proud of you ! Honestly ,I've been scared that this night would be a disaster but thanks God , you had sex . I'm really happy , really !

They looked at each other , surprised and raised there shoulders , answering in one voice .

- thanks !

- we didn't know you were so supporter of our relationship - Clark said

With a huge smile Chloe replied

- It was hard to believe at first but just look at you , this is so obvious , that chemistry between you is so strong . You can't hide it anymore . Congratulations !

She made her way to the bathroom and before she came in , she told them

- you better be clean up everything on this couch and throw this condom even you didn't use it . And Lois , just watch at your period , maybe it will never be there in the next few months .

She evilly smiled and disappeared in the bathroom while Lois and Clark looked at each other , confused and almost in shock . Lois stood up and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck , kissing him on the lips .

- Smallville , If I get pregnant , you'll make love to me everyday and with no exceptions and you'll need to buy a lot of ice creams and don't forget to take me at the monster trucks , it's not only once in the year .

She smirked . He laughed and stole her a kiss before he got serious .

- well , honestly if you'll get pregnant ! Will you be ready ? I mean , because of us .. It's maybe too soon ..

She rolled her eyes

- damn it Smallville ! It's been six fucking years , I've been waiting for you to have sex with me so we're not gonna argue ! We're adults now and responsible . I mean , I'm not gonna take it like it's an usual thing of life but if it happens so well we're gonna let it happen and we're gonna see where our parents instinct is gonna take us but I'm sure , in both case , I know you're the one I want to spend my life with and since six years . I used to deny my feelings but one day I realized , I was completely falling for you .

She bit her lips before he kissed her and put his forehead on hers .

- well we've got our Lois and Clark VS the World .

- wow ! It was exactly what I thought yesterday .

- random ! - and it was true this time .

Lois laughed and hugged him , closing her eyes to appreciate there embrace .

- we've got it ! Clark and Lois VS the world and it's only the beginning honey !

**_ The end _**

Hope you liked it :D


End file.
